


Тысяча и один тупой вопрос

by LRaien



Category: Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Рой Харпер думает о херне и не только.





	Тысяча и один тупой вопрос

**Author's Note:**

> Знание канона превращает флафф в зубодробительное стекло.

Проблема Роя Харпера была в том, что он и без наркотиков вечно думал какую-нибудь херню. Иногда он даже произносил её вслух, и тогда все смеялись, и Рой смеялся тоже, мол, ребят, смотрите, какое охуенное у меня чувство юмора, а?  
Но думал о херне он постоянно.

Например, размышлял он, Донна Трой. Его девушка, его Чудо-девушка, слабее которой быть не стыдно, а как-то даже приятно — когда она врывается в толпу врагов и крушит их просто потому, что она обалденно сильная, а ещё тренируется так, что даже в постели всегда сверху.  
Рою в принципе нравятся сильные женщины, которые способны дать ему пиздюлей и завалить в кровать, а не ходить вокруг да около.

Так вот, Донна Трой. Она ведь сделана из глины, так? Что-то вроде статуи?  
Внимание, вопрос на миллион фальшивых банкнот из «Монополии»: если трахаться с ней, то это считается за онанизм, а живая статуя — за очень навороченную секс-игрушку?  
Естественно, Рой никогда не подумает, что Донна — не настоящий человек, чёрт, да он видел ублюдков из плоти и крови, давно потерявших человеческое лицо и сердце. Донна была почеловечнее многих!  
Но чисто теоретически...

И ещё: если БистБой может превращаться в единорога, то как он реагирует на присутствие девственниц? И кому предложить проверить это, чтобы не словить оплеуху?  
Можно ли прикурить от волос Кори, и если нет, то какой степени будет ожог?  
Если Золотой Глайдер может превращать всё в золото с помощью своей пушки, то почему Негодяи просто не сделают столько золота, сколько нужно? И, если говорить о Снартах: бывает ли у Капитана Холода насморк?  
Если Затанне потребуется наколдовать что-то, и заклинание окажется палиндромом, то сработает ли оно?  
Использует ли Ральф Дибни свои способности человека-резинки во время секса, и помогает ли это не залететь?

Тысяча и один подобный вопрос постоянно посещают голову Роя, иногда днями, неделями или месяцами назойливо жужжа незакрытым гештальтом.  
Но Рой твёрдо уверен в двух вещах, не требующих проверки и размышлений.  
Первое: он завязал с наркотиками навсегда.  
Второе: «Титаны» будут вместе, какая бы херня с ними ни приключалась.  
Вместе — навсегда.


End file.
